Date
by Cikruk-san
Summary: Hanya kisah pengalaman kencan pertama seorang Hyuuga Hinata dan kejailan sosok dingin Uchiha Sasuke / Spesial for event #indigorose SasuHina, don't like don't read!


" _Hyuuga Hinata."_

" _I-iya Sasuke-kun?"_

" _Jadilah kekasihku!"_

" _Haah?"_

.

.

 **Date**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warningg: AU, OOC, TYPO, CRACK PAIR, DLL.**

 **Dedicated for Indigorose event.**

 **Enjoy reading...**

.

.

Sepasang kekasih itu berjalan beriringan di pusat kota Konoha. Mereka tidak banyak bicara namun kehangatan dari keduanya begitu menguar hingga semua orang yang melihat pasangan ini iri, hanya karena melihat? Yang benar saja!

Mengetahui orang-orang memperhatikan mereka, yang pasti diantara orang-orang itu tak sedikit yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Dengan cepat si pemuda berambut hitam itu memegang tangan si gadis.

Erat.

Si gadis menatap sekilas pada kekasihya.

"Sa-sasuke-kun?" Dilihatnya raut wajah itu berubah. Sedikit lebih galak mungkin?

Orang yang dipanggil itu menoleh. Raut wajahnya sedikit melembut kala melihat gadis pujaannya. Dia menghela napas.

"Aku tidak suka banyak lelaki yang memperhatikanmu," keluh Sasuke. Gadis itu melihat ke sekeliling mereka. Dia tidak melihat situasi karena sedari tadi dia hanya tertunduk malu. Perlu kau ketahui ini adalah kencan pertama bagi Hinata. Jangankan memperhatikan, dia malah sibuk menenangkan detak jantungnya. Pikirannya pun malah terisi percakapan dia dan Sasuke seminggu yang lalu saat lelaki itu, umm entahlah disebut pernyataan cinta bukan, meminta dia jadi pacarnya juga tidak mungkin lebih tepat ke menyuruh dia jadi pacarnya. Waktu itu dia tidak menolak tapi tidak mengiyakan juga. Dia terlalu kaget mendapat pernyataan cinta dari cowok paling populer di sekolah. Mungkin Sasuke salah paham dan menganggap dia menerimanya.

"Kalau begitu minggu kita kencan." Hanya itu kalimat terakhir yang didengarnya sebelum pemuda itu pergi.

Jadi disinilah dia sekarang, sedang kencan dengan status pacar Uchiha Sasuke. Tidak terlalu buruk, Sasuke juga bersikap cukup baik.

Dan ternyata benar, orang-orang kini sedang memperhatikan mereka. Ada yang berbisik-bisik sambil tersenyum misterius. Ada yang matanya berbinar, ataupun menatap iri. Tapi kan yang melihat mereka bukan hanya lelaki saja, banyak wanita yang sepertinya juga mengagumi Sasuke.

Dilihatnya lagi sang kekasih, wajahnya masih sedikit galak. Haah rasanya aneh sekali saat kencan melihat wajah seperti itu.

 **Hap**

Hinata menggandengkan tangannya pada lengan Sasuke lalu membuat jarak diantara mereka hilang. Sasuke cukup terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan gadisnya itu. Dia menghentikan langkah mereka. Dapat dilihat wajahnya yang merah padam karena malu.

"Ja-jangan melihatku begitu. A-aku hanya melihatnya di tivi. I-ini yang biasa dilakukan orang yang sedang kencan."

Ia tahu Sasuke pasti heran dan ingin bertanya soal apa yang baru saja dia lakukan. Maka dari itu dia terlebih dahulu memberikan alasan. Walaupun itu sangat aneh. Yah setidaknya ekspresi pemuda itu lebih baik sekarang. Dia sedang tersenyum, tersenyum geli tepatnya karena melihat tingkah dan ekspresi Hinata.

Tangan yang cukup besar itu lalu menepuk kepala gadis berambut panjang itu. Wajahnya ia jajarkan tepat didepannya. Dalam jarak sedekat ini, mereka dapat merasakan hembusan napas masing-masing. Hinata semakin gugup dan malu. Dan ia juga yakin mereka semakin jadi pusat perhatian. Sementara Sasuke malah terlihat cuek dan menyeringai terhadapnya.

"Kalau begitu ayo lakukan lebih banyak adegan yang ada di tivi itu!"

"Memang apa?" Kini Hinata malah bingung dengan apa yang diucapkan Sasuke. Pasalnya tadi dia berbicara begitu kan hanya alasan saja. Sedangkan Sasuke kembali tersenyum melihat kepolosan Hinata.

"Salah satu hal yang biasa dilakukan pasangan saat kencan adalah ciuman."

"Haaah?" Sasuke lalu semakin dekat.

"Ciuman, maukah kau melakukannya denganku?" Bisik Sasuke menggoda sang kekasih sementara yang digoda malah membeku dengan pipi merona, semakin malu karena hal itu. Aduhhh sepertinya dia tadi salah memberikan alasan. Padahal niat awalnya hanya ingin membuat wajah galak Sasuke menghilang saja. Malah seperti ini. Bagaimana ini, dia belum berpengalaman karena ini benar-benar yang pertama. Bisakah dia menelpon sahabatnya dulu untuk menanyakan apa yang sebaiknya dia lakukan? Atau harus meminta izin dulu dari papa Hiashi atau dtolak saja, tapi bagaimana kalau Sasuke marah. Aah dia jadi salah tingkah begini.

 **Hap**

Sasuke menggandeng tangan Hinata, sama seperti yang dilakukan gadis itu tadi.

"Kau itu lucu yah."

"Aku kan tidak melawak." Sasuke tertawa renyah mendengar jawaban itu.

"Ayo lanjutkan kencan kita!" Pemuda _emo_ itu kembali mengajaknya berjalan. Sedangkan Hinata hanya mengikutinya dengan wajah yang masih memerah. Dia tahu Sasuke melakukan ini agar dia merasa lebih tenang dan tidak salah tingkah lagi. Tapi tetap saja kata-kata Sasuke itu memang begitu mengejutkan baginya. Itu terus terngiang dipikirannya.

 _Ciuman_ _yah?_ _Aku_ _rasa_ _aku_ _tidak_ _pandai_ _dalam_ _hal_ - _hal_ _itu_.

.

.

Hari yang sangat melelahkan. Itulah yang terjadi pada Hinata sekarang. Dia tidak menyangka kencan pertama bersama—ehem pacar— yang juga teman sekelasnya itu akan memakan waktu cukup lama, mungkin sekitar lima jam? Sungguh waktu berlalu begitu cepatnya. Mungkin karena dia begitu menikmatinya. Dia harap Sasuke juga menikmatinya. Haah dia jadi mengingat kejadian tadi dan mempertanyakan soal Sasuke menikmatinya atau tidak.

Gadis itu turun dari motor yang ditungganginya dan pemuda itu, begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Mereka berdiri didepan gerbang rumah Hinata. Gadis yang memakai kaus merah dan rok mini dengan stoking hitam itu menyerahkan helm pada Sasuke yang langsung diterima oleh pemuda berkemeja kotak abu dan celana hitam itu.

"Sepertinya aku harus minta maaf pada orang tuamu karena mengantarmu terlalu malam."

Sebenarnya jam tujuh belum terlalu malam. Tapi Sasuke tahu Hinata ini anak rumahan, jadi jam segini pasti sudah malam bagi keluarganya.

Gadis itu menggeleng pelan, lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Aku sudah meminta izin pada ayah, jadi dia tidak akan marah. Mungkin hanya sedikit menggerutu," ucapnya tersenyum kikuk saat membayangkan sosok sang ayah. Sasuke mengangguk mengerti.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini."

"Sama-sama."

"Kalau begitu aku pu—"

"Tunggu dulu, Sasuke-kun." Hinata menghentikan langkahnya dengan memegang ujung baju Sasuke. Lelaki itu menoleh dan mata hitamnya melihat sang gadis yang sedang tertunduk. Wajahnya sedikit tertutupi poninya.

"Yah?"

"I-Itu, te-tentang tadi..."

Hinata jadi aneh, Sasuke semakin bingung.

"Tadi apa?"

"Ta-tadi yang ma-masalah ci-ci—"

"Ci? Maaf bisakah kau berkata lebih jelas, Hinata?" Aduuuh Hinata begitu merutuki kegagapannya disaat-saat yang penting seperti ini.

Dia menelan ludah dan menghela napas dalam. Dia harus mengumpulkan keberanian untuk berbicara hal itu. Walau harus menahan malu yang tak terbendung.

Kepalanya terangkat dan dengan cepat dia bilang,

" **Maaf** **karena** **tidak** **bisa** **berciuman** **denganmu!"**

Sasuke tertohok dengan ucapan Hinata barusan. Untuk beberapa saat dia hanya terdiam melihat si gadis yang wajahnya sudah berubah menjadi merah itu. Namun tak lama kemudian pemuda itu tersenyum dan menyadari apa maksud Hinata, lalu ia menghampiri lagi sang gadis. Dia memakaikan helm yang dipegang tangannya pada kepala Hinata.

"Eh?"

"Itu untuk menutupi wajahmu, kau bisa dikira tomat berjalan."

"Ja-jangan meledek ku," Hinata memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, tak sanggup lagi bertatapan dengan _onyx_ kelam itu. Sementara Sasuke berjalan menuju motor dan naik diatasnya. Ia memakai helm.

"Hey aku mau pulang tidak mau melihatku?" godanya lagi. Jujur saja rasanya sangat menyenangkan bisa menggoda makhluk polos itu.

"Ha-hati-hati dijalan."

Walau berkata seperti itu,Hinata masih tak bergeming, dia masih saja tak mau menatap Sasuke. Sudah cukup, dia benar-benar malu!

Sasuke kembali tersenyum, ah hari ini dia memang banyak tersenyum. Lalu setelah berpamitan itu dia mulai menjalankan kendaraan roda duanya. Pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih tak mau melihat kearahnya.

Hinata menghela napas lega setelah Sasuke pergi. Setidaknya dia tidak terlalu malu lagi sekarang. Tangannya terulur dan memegang helm yang tadi dipasangkan oleh pemuda itu. Diam-diam dia tersenyum mengingatnya.

 _Tomat_ _berjalan_ _yah?_

.

.

 **End**

 **Pernah mengalami hal yang sama tentang ciuman? Hahaha.**

 **Haah** , **udah** **segini** **aja** **fict** **untuk** **indigorose** , **daaaaaahhhhhh**.


End file.
